Let the Words Fall Out
by Ageha Yume
Summary: After a huge argument with his father Reborn, Tsuna ran away from his home. And that was when he met a black-haired stranger with green eyes who kindly take him to his place. Despite Tsuna being all wary around him, the stranger who called himself Harry didn't kick him out and continue to offer him shelter. Was this an act or was he sincere? Tsuna doesn't know and doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**In this AU, there'll be no magic, no defeat-the-big-bad-wolf-Voldemort, no Vongola, no "flames", etc. Characters from both fandoms are all just normal humans.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna waited for his best friend Mukuro on top of the school's roof. He had something very important to confess today, and the anticipation was making him feel so giddy and anxious. He had considered this for a long time, whether or not he should say it out loud.

At first, Tsuna wanted to keep quiet and believes that this feeling would diminish if he stopped thinking about Mukuro, but clearly that wasn't the case. In fact, the opposite holds true, and his feelings only grew stronger. And at that point, he knew that he couldn't stay silent any longer. This feeling was eating him up inside, and if he wouldn't confess, he knew he would regret it in the future.

A part of him knew that Mukuro would rejects him since he wasn't attrative, clever, athletic, etc. He's just a dame-tsuna who's clumsy and forgetful and is always the laughing stock of the class. But despite all of that, Mukuro is the only one who wants to befriend Tsuna and that means a lot to Tsuna who's practically an outcast in the school.

But still, Tsuna wish that Mukuro would at least hear him out and maybe they can start this slowly and see if this relationship would work, like an experiment of sorts. That was what Tsuna is aiming for and he sincerely hope that this would be the case.

The door leading to the roof creaked open and Tsuna's heart thumped loudly, like the organ was trying to jump out of his body. He can see Mukuro now and this only serves to increase his nervousness.

"H-Hey, M-Mukuro," Tsuna stumbled over his words, mentally hitting himself for doing so.

Mukuro returned the greeting with his cute version of pronouncing Tsuna's name, not bothered by Tsuna's behavior. "But Tsuna, why did you call me out here?"

"Eh?"

'Come on, say it, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Say it! Don't be a coward!' Tsuna tugged the hem of his shirt as he looked down.

"M-Mukuro, I... like you! Pleasegooutwithme!" Since Tsuna is looking down, he didn't see the slight look of disgust creeping across Mukuro's features.

An awkward silence was formed between them and Mukuro finally break the ice by stating, "Sorry Tsuna, I... don't feel that way about you."

"But can we at least-" Tsuna wasn't able to construct the rest of the sentence once he saw Mukuro's expression. And then he understand: Mukuro was disgusted by him. Tsuna have no chance right from the start. "I-I understand. B-But, can we... still be friends?"

Mukuro shake his head as he looked away from Tsuna.

"S-Sorry for wasting your time," and Tsuna ran away. Mukuro never even glance back at him.

'I'm so stupid. So stupid. Because of my stupid confession, I lost my one and only friend!' The entire time, tears stream down his face as his vision become hazy. He bumped into various people, but he never mutter any words of apology.

And just like that, he ran home, slamming the door and kicking off his shoes. Reborn peeked out of the kitchen, glancing at Tsuna's back, wondered what had caused this strange behavior from his son.

He grew worried immediately. Tsuna was always a kindhearted child who have manners, and so he would never behave this way for no reason: something was terribly wrong. Was it the bullies again? Tsuna had desperately wanted to hide his bruises and no matter what, he would always use the same excuse of tripping down the stairs when Reborn demanded why he get injured.

Reborn had thought that after he brought up this matter with the school's staff (and he use extreme measures to do so), the bullying should cease (or else Reborn wouldn't hesitate to pull out a machine gun immediately), but that clearly wasn't the case.

He traveled to Tsuna's room and knocked on the door few times, "Tsuna? What's wrong?"

His son didn't answer him, most likely hiding underneath his blankets like he always do when he wants solitude. Reborn dug out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled off Tsuna's blanket and pulled him up.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He rubbed Tsuna's back slowly for good measure as he wrapped his arms around his petite son.

"T-Tou-san! M-Mukuro rejected me!"

Reborn stiffened. Mukuro? Wasn't _he_ Tsuna's best friend?

"Tsuna? You... like males?" The last part came out quietly. He gripped Tsuna tightly.

"...Un."

"You mustn't." His voice became cold and harsh, "Being gay is wrong. It's probably just puberty messing with your mind; you're straight and like girls." It was like he was saying this to make himself believe it, rather than Tsuna.

"N-No," Tsuna protested. "I do like males."

"What nonsense," Reborn barked and Tsuna flinched in reponse. This didn't go unnoticed by Reborn, but he didn't give out words of reassurance and just continued speaking. "You do not like males. You're a perfectly, _healthy_ male; I'm sure we can find someone to help heal you."

Why was Reborn speaking about being gay as if it's a disease that Tsuna can be cured of? Why was Reborn acting this way? "No! I like males, tou-san! I always do for years now!"

Anger flashed across black orbs, "And you didn't think to tell me this beforehand?"

Tsuna shoved Reborn, "What's wrong with liking males?!" Why wasn't his father, his only support, on his side? He thought that Reborn is understanding and would accept Tsuna for who he is, and it hurts to believe otherwise.

"Tou-san, you're an idiot!" This time, he shoved Reborn with a lot of force and ran across the room.

"If you step one foot out of this house, you better not have the face to come back!" Reborn was no longer thinking straight; he was too furious to think it through calmly and ended up using words that he doesn't mean it.

He was greeted by a large shutting sound of the door.

* * *

Tsuna sat on the bench in a park and hugged himself in a fetus position. Why does his father have to go against him? Why was his only support treating him like he's trash?

Tsuna's mind is a mess and his mind kept on replaying that scene: Reborn's cold words, his disapproving gaze, and lastly, his final words before Tsuna rushed out the door.

Why? Just why?

* * *

Reborn chugged down another glass of alcohol. It's been three hours. Three fucking hours since Tsuna ran out and throughout that entire time, Reborn was worried sick. What if Tsuna was in an accident, what if he was kidnapped, what if he was beat up again, what if...? Negative questions like these ran through his mind and he couldn't just stop thinking.

He would have go after Tsuna, but his pride make him refuse to do so.

Just why is Tsuna stubborn? Why can't he see that being gay will do him no good and that he'll be viewed under society's judgemental and hateful eyes? Everyone will judge him, call him names, and potentially hurt him, just because of his sexual preference.

It hurts him too for rejecting Tsuna, but what can he do? He also had been hurt badly because of his sexual preference, and he most definitely doesn't want Tsuna to be hurt. Even if it means that Tsuna will hate him.

 _Reborn was only seventeen years when that happened._

 _It all happened too fast and he knew that something was terribly wrong when he saw his father storming toward him. And before he can block it, his father had slapped him across the face, which made his left cheek all red and bruised up._

 _"You useless son, I never once complain taking care of you for seventeen years, and this is how you repay me?!"_

 _"What are you talking about?!" Reborn placed a hand on his cheek._

 _"And you bastard still have the nerve to ask me?! What is this?" He shoved a photograph in Reborn's face._

 _Reborn clutch it with trembling hands; It was a picture of him kissing his new lover Lambo. "This isn't...!" Reborn wasn't actually serious and their relationship is only at the testing stage._

 _"And you still have the nerve to make pathetic excuses! Enough. Get out of my house," he snarled, face red from rage._

 _"Wha-"_

 _And just like that, Reborn was thrown out of his house along with a small suitcase of his belongings - the only generosity his father was willing to give. Or maybe he just doesn't want any of Reborn's things in_ his _house._

 _And just like that, he was disowned by his father._

Reborn threw the glass across the room and grip his hair tightly, "Tsuna..."

* * *

Rain poured down from the sky and everyone hastily ran to the nearest shelter to avoid getting wet... everyone except Tsuna.

He just let the rain drench him wet and hopefully, the rain would wash away his sorrows as well.

Tsuna doesn't know how long he sat there and it seems like the rain stopped, but when he glance up, he could clearly see that it was still raining cats and dogs.

But was strange was that there was someone in front of him; he glanced up and was greeted a mop of black hair and glowing green eyes.

"You could catch a cold by staying here, you know?"

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Ciao!~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here," the green-eyed stranger who introduced himself as Harry said as he placed the cup of hot chocolate on the marble table. Tsuna admits that he was shivering and that his body was in need of something warm to warm himself, and so he picks up the cup and take a tentative sip.

Immediately, he can feel the hot chocolate performing magic inside of him, and now, it wasn't as cold as before. He then take a couple more gulps. Harry smiled at the sight and went to grab few clean clothes for Tsuna to change into later.

Tsuna stared after Harry's back, watching warily of what he was doing. Once Harry ascended up the stairs, he then released his breath that he had been holding in unconsciously.

Using this chance, Tsuna looked at his surroundings, taking in every detail of the room. The house itself was spacious and clean and overall, it was a nice place to live in. He glanced at the door; the door was his only chance to escape from here. And right now, he must decide whether or not he should stay and run away.

But honestly, if he'd run away, where would he hide? He couldn't possibly return to his home since he just had a major argument with his father, and if he'd escape, he would probably chose to live on the streets, like the park for instance.

He sighed; his head hurts too much from all this thinking, not to say that the stress from earlier had accumulated and it was now taking its toll on his frail body. His body shivered involuntarily at this moment and so he tugged his wet clothes closer to his body, hugging himself as well, trying to keep himself warm.

He blew a hot breath over his hands and rubbed them together several times. Resting his head on his knees, Tsuna suddenly feels that his eyelids were heavy, and he found himself having trouble to open them.

He kept closing them then reopening them, trying his hardest to stay awake; he still needs to make a decision on what his plan should be. But... no matter how hard he struggle, he can feel that his body was close to shutting down.

And just like that, Tsuna feel asleep and his body went limp. His body swayed sideways and was close to tumble down the couch, close to hitting his head, but thankfully, Harry arrived there on time and caught the brunette.

Harry sighed in relief, and to make sure, he search Tsuna's head for any wounds and was relieved that he found none. "Poor kid," he muttered and proceeded to carry Tsuna upstairs bridal style.

He reached his destination, which was the bathroom. Since Tsuna probably was under the rain for a long span of time, a hot bath will be necessary to warm him up and this way, it can be ensured that Tsuna wouldn't suffer a cold or any sicknesses for that matter.

Harry quickly peeled Tsuna's wet clothes off his body, making sure to not glance anywhere inappropriate and hastily grabbed a towel, covering Tsuna's private part. And due to that, the knot Harry created was loose, but it still manage to do its job.

Seeing as the tub was full of lukewarm water, Harry turned off the water and carried Tsuna into the tub. To be considerate, Harry didn't help Tsuna wash his skin for fear that Tsuna would dislike a stranger touching his body, so Harry decided to at least wash his hair. Tsuna wouldn't mind if it was his hair, right?

Harry rolled up his sleeves and get to work: first, he squeezed some shampoo onto his hand then using his free hand to pour some water onto Tsuna's hair. He then smeared shampoo all over the hair, and proceeded to knead the scalp gently. The shampoo soon forms many bubbles and once Harry deemed that it was done, he washed off the bubbles.

Harry stand up and went out to grab the clean blankets he had accidentally left downstairs, and at the same time, he let Tsuna soak in the bath for few more minutes, so the water will have a stronger effect on his body.

Finally, after some difficulties, Harry dressed Tsuna up with his clothes and boxer without looking (he had brought out a brand new undergarment for his guest) and carefully carried Tsuna to a guest bed.

"Rest well," Harry said and make sure to cover Tsuna tightly with the warm blanket. "Good night, Tsuna."

* * *

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The teacher called out the name for attendance, then marked Tsuna absent. "Then, Suna Hiroki?..."

Mukuro glanced back at where Tsuna would usually sit. And instead of Tsuna sitting there, no one was occupying the seat. He frowned and he felt a pang in his heart. He clutched his shirt, right where his heart was supposed to be.

Somehow, he had an inkling as to why Tsuna was absent... it was his fault, wasn't it?

Guilt. Guilt was eating his heart and it felt suffocating. And suddenly, Mukuro couldn't see the rest of the classroom, everything was dark except himself and Tsuna's seat. And for some reason when he glanced back, he saw Tsuna sitting at his usual seat, waving at Mukuro.

But his figure disappeared in an instant.

 _Gomen... Tsuna..._

* * *

 _Mukuro looks uncomfortable, most likely caused by Tsuna's sudden confession. "Sorry Tsuna, I... don't feel that way about you."_

T _suna's heart dropped, like it was a heavy stone that was tossed into the ocean and just kept sinking to the bottom._

 _"But can we at least-" Be friends? Friends. That word felt so foreign on his tongue currently. Are they even capable of being friends now? And a small part of him expected Mukuro to reject him and when that prediction came true, it hurts a lot. It was like a million spears all pierced his body at once, relentlessly._

 _"S-Sorry for wasting your time," Tsuna said quickly and turned back. While he was running away, he prayed that Mukuro will chase him, to tell him that they can indeed be friends. Because being friends will hurt less compared to suddenly becoming strangers. Or will it?_

 _But Mukuro didn't. No words of comfort, no reassurances, nothing. Simply nothing. And nothing was worse than something. This kind of rejection was harder to take if Tsuna was actually rejected straight out because that way, he can at least accept it and move on._

 _And if Mukuro chose to not do anything, it was as if Tsuna did not matter to him in the least. And that was unbearable, too hard to digest..._

Harry feel pained at the sight (for some reason that he himself cannot explain) and wiped away the tears decorating Tsuna's face. And due to this, Tsuna opens his eyes and saw a pair of warm green eyes looking down at him.

His eyes were still wet with tears, thus blurring his vision. But once he cleared his vision, he was able to tell that Harry was the one by his side. Instantly, Tsuna wiped away his tears harshly using his sleeves and sniffed.

He rubbed his eyes hard, making it all red and puffy, and Harry stopped him. "Don't, you'll ruin your eyes."

"...Why would you care?" Tsuna mumbled harshly, looking sideways. The words came out harsher than he wanted to be; he winces inwardly. It was never his intention to have an attitude toward Harry who had been nothing but kind and patient toward him. But he really couldn't help it.

"Because, I just felt obliged to do so." Harry shakes his head, "No, not obliged. I _want_ to help you."

Tsuna stared at Harry in confusion, "You're weird..." he commented, the words just jumped straight out of his mouth. He didn't even think about it. When Harry didn't respond a second later, Tsuna deduced that he offended Harry and was about to apologize, but was interrupted.

"Haha, am I? My friends say that a lot," he scratched the back of his hair.

Tsuna stared at Harry with wonder, "You're the first one I know who thinks that being called weird is a compliment." Instantly, he mentally corrected himself; Harry's not the first. Mukuro was. Thinking about his former best friend, his heart aches again and Harry must have noticed his pain expression because he tried to get the conversation flowing again.

"Well, it is a compliment because being 'weird' is a part of me. I like being weird; I like being unique. Now," Harry stood up, "do you want to come eat breakfast?" He extended a hand.

"Yeah..." And Tsuna grabs onto that hand.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Ciao~**


End file.
